Shark
by thatiswhatpeopledo
Summary: Translated story - Haifisch They say, if you die, your whole life passes you by. Now she knows which. AU OC/Bill
1. Chapter 1

Man kann von uns halten _[You can think of us]_

was immer man da will _[whatever you want]_

wir halten uns schadlos _[we're incorruptible]_

wir halten niemals still. _[we're never quit.]_

* * *

Soft sun light tickled her nose. How she loved to wake up at this time and not while everything is dark and every normal human is still sleeping. But, of course, she knew about her luck, not everyone has a free day once a month. Or more, not everyone with such a slave job like she has.  
A loud knocking and pounding got her out of her mind. Just because she has a free day, doesn't mean that the horses are feeding themselves. Conveniently, she's still wearing her stall clothes from yesterday, to tired to change, she slept in them.  
She didn't even looked in the dirty mirror. She knew that she would've seen. Matted long brown hair and light green eyes, which were in a hard contrast to the dark rings under them. Memories of passed times tried to break through their grille, but she didn't let them. She'll never think of this again. Not today, not tomorrow, never.

The opening of the gate got her finally out of their mind, again. This unique mix of straw, hay and horses conjured a smile on her face. It doesn't matter how hard it is, this makes it worth it.  
After feeding all, she decide to write with Veden in the town. She can be glad to live in such a cute, little town. Not that already here everyone is looking at her like she's crazy, because her horses are her only transportation, but in a big city it would be so much worse.

The store was surprisingly empty, as she entered.  
"The usual, Misses Phillys?" The old Patterson was always a nice guy and it didn't take long for the two to get friends.  
"You know me, I wouldn't survive without my Luckys!" She winked and was giving the money to Patterson, as a man stormed the store.  
**"We're at war with Japan!"**  
The world stood still. The odor of cheap tobacco faded away, the kids stopped to play, the faucet didn't drip anymore. Is this real? Can this be real? How could get America in the war? Didn't they always say, the only war Roosevelt is waging, is the war against hunger and poverty? Didn't she came to this place, to forget this all?

* * *

This was what Cat thought off, while she lay awake on her bed. Again. It isn't like her nightmares are rarely, but her actual bed isn't making it really better. Nevertheless, the exhaustion and fatigue won and she felt back into a silent sleep.

"Misses Phillys, where do you think you fucking are? You aren't at a goddamn convalescent leave, so get your filthy ass out off this bed! I'm waiting!"  
Nearly fallen out of her bed, she looked in big brown eyes, with lashes, every female living object just could dream off.  
"Goddamn Luz! Do this again and I'll rip your fucking head off!" George Luz is her best friend since 14 months now, but even in 100 years he'll be still able to fool her and everyone with his voice imitations. He was the only one, who stepped up to her from the early beginning on. Who wasn't put off from her grumpy face and deprecatingly behavior. He just made one of his joke and a friendship was established. That's George Luz.  
"I'd do what she's saying Luz, I'd think she's capable of doing so."  
"Shut your dirty gob Liebgott. Just 'cause you're scared of me, doesn't mean you've to tell my secret." Replied she laughing. That thing with Joe and her is something unidentifiable, nobody really know how they think about each other, but it's never more than this joking - psychological terror between them. It doesn't matter how often she wanted to punch his pretty face, or he hers.  
"Nice to see that you're all gathered here, so I can say you that you all will have to run 10 extra rounds on the Currahee, if you aren't in sport wear, in front of this building, now!"  
With the speed of sound gathered the Shark-Company together. If there's anything they don't want, then it's an extra round on this mountain. Or even ten.

After now just one rise and decline of the Currahee and a moreorminderdelicious breakfast, they took care of the horses. The brushing was always the most beautiful part of the day. Standing in the stall and enjoying the, relatively, silence. Sometimes she even let her thoughts wandering to an another time, to a time before Shark Company, before America. Sometimes even to a time before war. Thoughts she normally forbade, but this stable made it impossible to ban them. Nevertheless it was the only part of her memory, which she revived. But she didn't came far with her crazy ideas. Stopped from a currycomb, which flew against her head.  
"Phillys, I spoke with you!" Guarnere stood in front of her box and stared intensively at her.  
"So, do you want to wipe Veden away or will you finally come?" Looking through the stable she realized, that really nearly the whole company is outside or at least bridling their horses, while Bill put the saddle on Veden, which was curiously observed by his Sardinian black horse Captain . Quickly she put the bridle on her thoroughbred, so she could stand in front of the stable before Sobel with his Kentucky Saddler Alonso will arrive.

Today they eventual learned how to shout while riding, of which she was just afraid, because of her comrades. Especially Liebgott is still wobbly on his little trotter mare Felicitas and when he has to shout while being like that, this can become funny. However, against her fear everything was fine, even if several men tried to shout Sobel. Sadly, not even Shifty archived this.  
After the lesson, 1st Lt. Lewis Nixon was waiting for her.  
"Phillys, do you have some time for me?"  
"Of course Sir, what could I do for you?"  
"You know, everybody has a special reason to be in the Shark Company. Right, soldier?"  
"Yes Sir, but -"  
"We know your past and need your help. Please take care of your horse and then come to my office." With these words Nixon disappeared and let her alone and confused. Where did they know something about her past and especially, why the hell did they need her?

* * *

Again, you can find notes in my story - Extras Haifisch.


	2. Chapter 2

Und der Haifisch der hat Tränen _[And the shark has tears]_

und die laufen vom Gesicht _[running down his face]_

doch der Haifisch lebt im Wasser_ [but the shark lives in in the sea]_

so die Tränen sieht man nicht. _[so you can't see the tears.]_

* * *

Just before she opened the door to Nixon's office, she heard his and Winters' voice.  
"Nix, not now."  
"But Dick, I'm sure she won't come the next time. _She's a girl_, she needs her time."  
"And if not? Do you really want to go home because of **this**, even before the war started?"  
She neither understood nor wanted to understand, so she just knocked at the door. Some frantic footsteps followed, and Nixon opened the door. Winters' face graced a kind of noxious red.  
"You need my help, Sir?"  
"You're German."  
"Yes Sir, I'm a native German."  
"You speak German fluently." A statement, no question.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good. Together with Cpl. Liebgott, you'll teach German to two men, and you're to be admitted into the German cavalry."_ The German cavalry._ Everything except the cavalry!  
"But Sir -"  
"You'll start tomorrow - decide with Liebgott which men you'll take with you."  
"But Sir - "  
"You can go now."  
"But Sir - " Is it so hard to let someone speak?  
"What?"  
"Why Sir? What'll be our task in the German cavalry?"  
"Getting the trust of the Germans, and then following our instructions."  
"Why can't I hear them now?"  
He didn't gave an answer, instead he opened the door.  
"Tomorrow 1100 hours the horses will stand ready to be loaded in front of the stable. Have a nice day, 2nd Lieutenant Phillys."  
She could only leave the room and wonder about the new questions that she now had (e.g. why the fuck was she unofficially promoted?) for Liebgott. She found him by Webster (where else?). After some discussion, they agreed on Webster and Guarnere, for the former can already speak German, and Bill... Well, she took a shine to Bill. Besides, if Liebgott could take Webster with him, she was able take Bill with her. That's just fair.

She tried to go to bed early, but then Luz came in her way.  
"What's new, darling?"  
"Nothing, except the fact that I'll have go with Toye, Webster, Guarnere and our horses to leave tomorrow, we'll have to teach Bill German, and then we'll have to become friends with Krauts. So, all's normal." Sorrowful, sad and desperate was Cat, sitting there. Asking herself what do to. Neither did she want to leave the men so she could go to Germany.  
"Teaching Guarnere? Sounds like fun, lady." For Luz, everything is alright to laugh at. She'll miss him, badly. The jokes, the voice imitations, but above all their conversations. Their endless conversations.  
"So, we're all going to Germany? We're faster in Berlin, I think."  
"Luz, you won't come with us. We're going alone."  
Luz's face got darker.  
"They're sending you four alone to the Krauts? But why? I can't understand this. Didn't they always say how important it was for us to stay together? To be together? '_The sharks are unbreakable' -_ that's what they said. I can't understand. I just ..." The most shocking thing is when someone who always laughs looks sad.  
"I'll even nearly miss you, Kitty." First she jerked away as he laid his arm around her, but then she leaned against him. Her last real bodily contact with a real person, therefor more than getting a currycomb against her head, is long ago.  
So they sat for a long time on her bed, both in their own thoughts. It hurts her to know that she won't be there when the men are fighting. What if someone gets hurt, or even dies? She_ knows_ that not everybody can make it through war. She _knows_ that you can only win a war with corpses, and she _knows_ that's the job of a soldier to to give his life for his country. She would give her life any time. If it helps to defend the world against Hitler, she would give her life without any hesitation. She didn't have any fear of death. At least, she didn't have any fear of her death. She didn't have any plans for her life, and nobody who would miss her. However these men have parents, friends, partners - some even kids. What if one of them dies?  
She didn't know it, and to be honest, she didn't wanted to think about it anymore.  
She nearly forgot the man next to her.  
"Will you stay?"  
So she fell asleep next to a man she loved for the first time in 3 years, 6 months and 9 days.


	3. Chapter 3

_The quote is still from evenster's perfect "See you later."_

* * *

In der Tiefe ist es einsam _[It's lonely in the deep]_

und so manche Träne fließt _[and many a teardrop flows]_

und so kommt es dass das Wasser in den Meeren salzig ist._ [and so it comes that the water in the sea is salty.]  
_

* * *

The hall was big and red. Red wallpapers contrasted with the golden chandeliers. Red wine against the white, crystal-clear glass. Red lips on pale skin. Red nails under white gloves. And then his hand, how it took hers and how it trailed her to the parquet. How they danced and danced - danced until she couldn't longer walk in her high-heeled shoes. They both laughed and laughed, and spoke of everything under the moon - or perhaps nothing at all, she couldn't tell. And how they kissed. Surreptitiously, hungry, affectionately.

Her long, dark hair was blowing in the wind. It was cold, but his body warmed her. She still can see him in front of her, tall - 1,89m, to be exact - with raven hair that was a little bit longer than usual and mostly rumpled. He had light-blue eyes that were nearly cold as ice to stare into, but she knew how warm they could be. And his mouth that entreated to be kissed.

"I love you."

* * *

"Ron," she smiled, still asleep.  
"Ron..." Slowly she woke up, realizing that something was wrong. Her bed wasn't soft, the air wasn't clean and she looked into sad, brown eyes.  
"Is everything alright, honey chile? I thought that you said something."  
"What? Oh - no, no. Everything's alright," she tried to smile, even though it was hard. "How late is it?"  
"0500, I think - about time for me to get up." With these words, he swung himself out of the bed. "Don't forget to come to me before you leave, Kitty, alright?" She'll never get this 'Kitty' shit out of him.  
"Of _coooouuurse_, Mr. Luz. But for now, get out of the room, I want to continue sleeping," she smiled as she snuggled back into the bed. Luz laid his hand on her back.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do for less than 50 bucks," he whispered in her ear. She heard his footsteps on the floor, and then she was alone.  
In 6 hours they'll drive away from here, to a place which could end it all. That strengthened her smile.

At 1045, they all stood, ready to go, with their horses in front of the stable. Fortunately, Webster and Liebgott gave Bill a holler - something she had totally forgotten to do. Probably because of what he let her remember. Sadly it didn't lead to a confrontation, as Nixon reached them before anything could escalate.  
"Soldiers, the mission has been postponed for another 24 hours.You've also been exempt from the usual of 'Shark training', so you'll be able to fully focus on learning German." With a 'good afternoon', the intelligence officer disappeared.

While feeding Veden, Joe and Web approached her in her stable.  
"You'll have take the first shift, Cat." She had a feeling that this would happen.  
"So, did you plan something special for your time alone?" She didn't dislike the two men, but she could feel anger simmering in her chest, and the fact that she had to work with Bill whilst feeling this way did nothing to help. Liebgott just smiled and went with Webster, who was blushing crimson, back out of the stables.  
"Well, Bill, let's teach you some fucking German." He sat down beside her, which was enough to make her teeth gnash. They worked at the German language for hours, hidden between the manger and the stable wall. Until 1800 hours, that is, for Winters kicked them out of the stable in order to lock it up.

Luz, Muck and Penkala spoke loudly about a couple of things, but she couldn't really understand them. It tempted her to go out again, to dance and drink some alcohol - but she knew that she couldn't. She wasn't allowed to. She just couldn't. Nevertheless, considering her current situation, her need to avoid alcohol was just about as important to her as the colour of Sobel's socks.  
"Kitty! Why didn't you tell me about your wonderful message?"  
"If you give me a Lucky, I'll tell you that I spent the whole day teaching Mr. Fuck-you-and-your-whole-goddamn-Kraut-language German." Worn out, she thankfully took Luz' cigarette.  
"Hey Bill, you didn't say that you spent the whole day with our girl without giving us a chance to be with her as well?" Did she see a red hue tint this restrained, normally ice-cold face?  
"You better look out what you say, Skip, or you'll be shoved faster in the dunghill than you can even pronounce it."  
"And I also didn't know that I'm your girl, sweetheart." She added, sarcasm dripping from her voice the more she spoke.  
"Learning never stops, Miss!" Well, she certainly didn't expect to see Nixon right now.  
"So, will you come this evening or will I have to command you?" the lieutenant of Shark company asked, with eagerness painting itself on his face.  
"What's happening this evening, Sir?"  
"Uh, just a bit of time-off for the men, Phillys - I don't think you'd like it."  
"Yeah?"  
"To be honest, I've never even seen you drink."  
"Well just 'cause you've never seen me drink, doesn't means that I don't," a furtive smile scurried over her face, shortly before she recognized a hand on her back. Bill's hand.  
"So, you'll accompany me?" Becoming his old self again, Bill winked at her. She really didn't know what to do. If she says yes she'll risk a backslide, but if she says no, she'll probably destroy these new, frail ties with him. She was beginning to like what had started to evolve between the two of them.  
"I'll see you in front of my door at 1930 hours," with these words, she left the men. Now she'll have to come up with an outfit - something she couldn't claim to have done in a long, long time. First, she needed something to dressing up in, and secondly (what she considered even more important), she needed to compose herself. Of course, everything should go well, but she knew herself. She was unpredictable.

Arriving her room, she locked the door and peeked through one of the blinds. At least there was one good thing about keeping that chest. Carefully, she opened it and took the dress out. In Germany it had been a very bold choice, but she knew that the Americans would like it. It came down to her knees, and was in the same green as her eyes. It was sleeveless with a deep, collared neckline. It came in at the waist, and the lace fell gently over the silk. It was beautiful - and, it reminded her of her last dance. If only it was her red dress, and she another person. Tears tried to overtake her eyes, but once again she fought them away. She remembered what a friend told her long, long ago: _"It's time to move on, Cat. We can't stay who we are forever. That's not how living works. You know, sometimes we have to leave behind what held us in the past. But leaving it behind does not mean forgetting, it means living._" That was on the last day of her first life, and a second one began the day afterwards. Her life as Cat Phillys. Still, she just wanted to forget. No more pain, no more sorrow, no more guilt. She remembered being down, crying for days - she was done. She cursed herself for what she did to Eve... But it was what everybody expected, wasn't it? Her facade was broken a long time ago. A mistake that she would never repeat, ever. That was what she swore on the crucial day. It wasn't the last person she killed, but certainly the one with which brought about the biggest damage.

Absorbed in her thoughts, she totally forgot about the time until she heard the toll of the bell. 30 minutes remained to put on the dress and shoes, and at least to try to do something with her hair (and perhaps even put on some make up, but Hell, she didn't even know how to do this anymore.)  
On the stroke of 1930 hours, she heard a knock at her door. As she opened it, she wasn't the only one to be speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Wir halten - zusammen _[We stick together]_

wir halten miteinander aus_ [we stay with each other]_

wir halten zueinander_ [we back each other]_

niemand hält uns auf _[nobody can stop us]_

* * *

"You should doff your dirty uniform way often." It is so nice, to see Bill laughing like that.  
"If you want it that bad." She was amazed at herself, for not passing out over this winking.  
"Were your eyes always that green?"  
"Actually, yes."  
Silence.  
"Then, let's go, Catness." Catness?  
"Well, a Kitty are you today not."  
After going awhile quietly next to each other, Bill slightly laid an arm around her waist.  
"Come on Cat, I look always that great. No reason to being that shy today."  
"You've a high opinion of yourself, haven't you, William?"  
"Whoa, calm down, sweetheart! Is it really _that_ bad?"  
"Don't say it disturbs you." She had to grin, knowing that this was his blind spot.  
"Normally, only Mom calls me like that." That smile. Bill stood in front of her, looking deeply in her eyes. These beautiful blue eyes. Again.  
"Isn't that the local?" Carefully, she detached herself out of his arms, to enter the little house next to them. His disappointed sight hurt her, but seconds ago, it disappeared and Bill kept himself together again. Prudent laying an hand at her hand, he opened her the door like a gentleman. Immediately fume and laughing stroke her face. Crowded with smoking and drinking men, this wasn't the usual place for a girl and thus rested soon all the eyes on her. A fainting whistling went trough the room.  
"Respect, Bill."

Luz and Skip already waited at the bar with some bourbon liquor for them.  
"Kitty! Why is this the first time, that you wear this dress?"  
"Why don't you give me a drink?"  
"Everytime, my dear."  
She could hardly empty her glass, there was already Perconte staying at her side.  
"How about a little dance, Cat?" What remains her? So she danced the first of many dances this evening, primal after one full hour, she sat again next to a, now, obviously lit Bill.  
"Will I get a dance too, Catness?" He leaned near to her. Really near.  
"How about you spend me a nice drink prior?" Slowly her hand stroke his thigh. Softly, only with her fingertips. She hardly even touched him, but the impact was more than visual. It was so nice to flirt again.  
Gently slid the alcohol down her throat, god, how she missed this feeling. On and on flood the warm feeling through her body, but it wasn't _enough_. She wanted, needed more, _more_. 2 glasses later, Bill finally made her dance with him. The world began to twist a little bit as she stood up, but a look to her side assured her, that she wasn't the only one feeling this way. Gently he caught her in his arms. His eyes searched for hers, as his hand slowly wandered down her back. She didn't cared. He's so warm, his touch so nice, soft and firm at the same finger of her left hand played with his hair, the ones of the right fondled his neck. The moment their lips touched eliminated everything. He was the only thing she felt, the only thing she wanted.

"Attention!"  
Quickly jumping from each other, Nixon and Winters were already entering the room.  
"Guarnere, Talberts, Powers, Luz in stable 2, now!"  
Giving her a worried look, Bill bolted together with Winters and the others away. Nixon stepped up to her.  
"And Miss, already drank a glass?"  
"If you want to, you could spent me a drink while telling me, what happened in stable 2." Leisurely she let her hand glide through her hair, while smiling at the officer.  
"Follow me."  
A little baffled she followed Nixon into the adjoining house, where he took two bottles of Vat 69 out of a big coffin.  
"Only the best, right?"  
"Always."  
"Didn't-" She didn't came further, he already pulled her into a passionate kiss. Paralyzed and at the same time spurred from the alcohol, she didn't bridled. No, her hands already spoke volumes. There wasn't much on the table to sweep away, so she could continue with his uniform. Nixon was already one step ahead, in an unbelievable speed landed his shirt on the floor and, after a short fight with his belt, his pants and shorts as well. Only moments afterwards, her clothes joined Nixon's. Briefly tried doubts to come into her alcohol-fogged head, but she pushed them aside. That's nothing you can unlearn and her Captain was the best example at this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Wir halten - das Tempo [We hold - the speed]

wir halten unser Wort [we keep our word]

wenn einer nicht mithält [if one cant keep pace]

dann halten wir sofort [then we hold on stat]

* * *

The first thing she saw, was a white wall with a dark brown panel. The first thing she felt, was the pressure and the warmth of a at her laying arm and a, notabene naked, at her snuggled body. A thoroughly trained man's body. At least this. But she first realized where she was, as she heard foot steps on the floor. Respectively as she no longer heard them, but instead a silent scream and a suppressed sobbing. She knew from the first moment that this only could have been Winters and that she really laid next to Nixon. That she spent the night with him. Not that t wasn't good, no, amazing, but if she has and if she wants to lie next to a man, then not this one. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop her thoughts at drifting away to last night again. Couldn't stop her thoughts from awaking memories. Memories of the feeling of muscles, moving under or over her, memories of the feeling of naked, sweaty skin on rough wood. Or of that, what perpetuates the night. Countless marks on objects, like on Nixon's body. Blood gluing on her fingers. The taste of his body and the ghost of his tongue on hers. This wild lust, only to find by soldiers.  
A hand, tracing her figure, got her out of her mind.  
"Morning." She kissed him softly, before she escaped the warmth of the bed. He watched her so narrowly, that every look felt like a touch.  
"You don't accidentally know, where my clothes are, do you?"  
"Do you really want to run around with your dress from yesterday again?" How she could batter him for this mischievous smile. Or take him on the table again, one of the two.  
"I should have have some surrogate-clothes in my wardrobe. Just take what you need." One last smile, and Nix vanished in the land of the dreams. Now she only has to get back to her house as fast as possible, without meeting Winters or even Bill.  
She was lucky. The only one she met was Welsh, who looked like wanting to kill her within the next 5 minutes. Well, that's still better than the other possibilities.

1000, she had still one hour left to prepare Veden.  
Bill was already cleaning Captain as she entered the stable.  
"Bill! What happened yesterday?"  
"Captain destroyed the door of his box and then the doors from Safira, Leicka and Lossendros as well. So we had to capture them first and repair the doors afterwards. And what happened to you? You were already gone as I came back and weren't in your room this morning, too." Bill considered her with a skeptical look. What should she say? She could hardly tell him that she spend the night with their intelligence officer. Even a blind man would have seen the red on her cheeks.  
"Well -"  
She didn't came farther. The panicked neigh of the black horse was the last thing she heard, before she was smashed on the ground. Something big and heavy felt on the ground next to her - she just could stand up to see how Safira went to the ground too. A screech, so human, that it made all her hair standing on the end.  
Bill ran right up to her, tried to heave the timber of her, though he couldn't accomplish it alone. Desperately he yelled at her to come and help, but she couldn't move. All seemed to happen in slow motion around her. Lossendros, how he went crazy in the box behind her. Captain, standing in flames and trying to escape the stable. Liebgott, who tried to help the panicked horse, just to get smashed against the wall. She saw, how the fire took over the bale of straw, then the boxes. First the fearful breath of her horse in her neck got her out of her stiffness. Veden directly behind her, she ran up to Bill, who still tried to lift the burning timber from Safira's destroyed body.  
"Bill. Bill, it's too late. She's dead."  
"Where do you want to know?!" First the thought of his horse detached him from the lifeless horse.  
"What's with Captain?"  
One look was enough. Captain's corpse was ablaze in the former heap of straw.  
"Come, we've to get out of here."  
Together with Liebgott they rip opened all the boxes and tried to sap as many as possible horses to the door. Joe had a bad wound at his head, but he didn't seemed to care about it. Just like Bill didn't seemed to recognize his burnt hands. She herself wasn't hurt at all.  
Mutually they broke the bound door. Nearly ran over from umpteen horses, they couldn't believe their eyes. The whole camp got attacked by Germans and there they stand, in front of a burning stable in common with the smell charred meat. Preoccupied she took the gun from the dead Kraut laying in front of her feet. A MP 40, must be her fortunate day.  
"Get yourself some weapons guys, we've to find the rest of the Company."  
"Whats with the horses?"  
"I guess they've to look out for themselves for now." Luckily laid two dead krauts in their near, so Bill and Lieb could get themselves a gun too. Carefully they channeled their way through the devastation. The most of the buildings were burned down to the ground or still burning and wherever she looked to, there were corpses everythere. Germans, Americans, horses. Dead was all over. It appeared like they started with tanks and then sent people. She knew that strategy, not that she used it already that often.  
The smell of fire and dead befuddled her. The bawling of the machines and the yelling and crying of the people resuscitated her. That's what she's trained for, that's what she's living for. She knew that she shouldn't think that way, but she couldn't stop anyway. While cleaning a house, they met Babe and Roe. In the first moment it looked like they were all killing each other, but then they recognized each other again.  
"What's happening? We were cleaning the horses and then the whole stable was in flames!"  
"German paratroopers attacked us after throwing small bombs at the camp."  
"If this were small bombs, I don't want to get to know big ones." Liebgott was perfectly right, these bombs were really small in relation with the bombs she knew. But then she saw him. A German sniper in a neighbor house, or more in the rests of this house. She could barely yell "Attention!", as the bullet already hit Babe. It exactly stroke him behind one ear and came out behind the other. A perfect shot. It was raining blood and brain while he went to the floor. Roe already kneeled over the dead body of his friend, as Bill was storming up to him. It shall be the first of many victims, which these men will have to give. For her, it was only one dead between thousands. Not that Babe wasn't important, but with the time, you just dull. An that will also these young men. Liebgott had already killed the sniper, before she even thought of it. One time more she realized, that a great soldier he is. The firing of the German weapons got fewer, what has to mean that the Company is in the near.  
"It's quite at the moment, we've to move on."  
"We can't let him here!" She could understand Bill, but that's how the things are.  
"Well, who wants to die stays, the others follow me." With these words she left the house at gunpoint, whereupon her comrades followed her after short hesitating.  
"Ltn. Phillys here, here!" Behind the trees stood Ltn. Speirs and waved her and her little trupp nearer.  
"Follow me, we already waited for you."  
"I'm terribly sorry for the disagreeableness, Sir, we only nearly died in a burning stable stable. Won't happen again, Sir."  
After 10 minutes of walking they stood in front of a little glade, way too small for hundreds of men and horses.  
"Welcome in your new home Phillys!"


End file.
